


First Date

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is fucking smitten okay, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, and poor Eddie is just bullied by his horrible mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Whilst Richie gushes about his amazing first date to his parents, Eddie tries to hide what happened from his mother.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 299





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> fuck sonia kaspbrak amirite

Richie entered through the front door of his home, closing the door behind him and collapsing into it; a dreamy smile graced his face and he looked completely and utterly happy. Went and Maggie smiled discreetly at each other, the former clearing his throat subtly.

“How was your date, kid?”

Richie sighed, still grinning like the lovesick fool he was, “perfect. Dad, it was…everything.”

“Come and tell us all about it, dear,” Maggie offered, patting the space next to her. Richie dreamily swept towards them, collapsing in a heap of noodly limbs between them.

“Eddie looked so good, Mom. I nearly died when he came out of his house. I took us to a little place outside of Derry because fuck this homophobic fucking town!” His hands balled into fists momentarily and Went nodded supportively, rubbing his son’s shoulder soothingly, “Eddie told me I was cute! And then he told me to fuck myself when I said he was cute, too. And he held my hand! In front of everyone,” Richie rambled, still in a euphoric daze, “we talked about EVERYTHING. What we want to do, where we’re going to live, how many kids we’re going to have…”

“That’s what I call a successful first date,” Maggie chuckled, grasping Went’s hand. She remembered she was exactly the same after their first date.

“I held his hand under the table, he laughed at all my shitty jokes. I said he must really want to get into my pants, right, and he rolled his eyes and called me a bitch. I spilled coke on myself and he thought it was adorable!” Richie continued, pretty sure he had little cartoon hearts circling his head, “Eddie, oh…he’s so lovely. He fucking hates germs, right? But he,” he paused to giggle, fanning at his blushing face with his hand, “he let me share dessert with him! From the same spoon!”

Went smiled happily, ruffling his son’s tousled curls, “he smiled at me, this, this fucking angel smile and I just fucking…” he made a nonsensical noise, “I told him I fucking love him through a mouthful of soggy cheesecake!” Before Went and Maggie could say anything, Richie wrapped his arms around their shoulders and grinned, “HE SAID HE LOVES ME TOO!”

“That’s great, Rich.”

“I’m going to marry him, Dad!” Richie jumped to his feet, running upstairs to his bedroom, leaning over the landing to yell, “I can’t fucking wait!”

Once in the quiet and calm of his room, Richie leapt onto his bed, unable to keep the smile off of his face. He took out his phone and snapped a very smitten selfie, sending it to Eddie with the caption:

_I had the best night, eds. thinking of you rn. can’t wait to see you again_

* * *

Eddie had asked Richie to drop him off at the end of his street, out of sight of any nosy neighbours. He’d kissed Richie’s questions away, promising to call him the next day. He’d nodded and driven off, cursing fucking Derry, fucking Sonia Kaspbrak and the fucking world for forcing Eddie to hide who he was. Eddie waited until Richie was out of sight before walking slowly down the street, towards an alleyway two houses from his own. He glanced around, making sure he was indeed alone before opening the nearest trashcan, praying it had been undisturbed. He quickly pulled out his rucksack and removed the plastic bags containing his spare clothes from inside. Eddie quickly changed out of his smart suit at rapid speed, throwing on an old polo and ripped jeans. He stuffed the suit into his rucksack and left the alleyway, breathing a sigh of relief when he found he was still alone.

He reached his house and quickly ducked beneath the window, shimmying along the wall until he reached his bedroom window; it was still open which meant his mother hadn’t been up there yet. He swung his bag around several times and tossed it through the open window and hurried back to the front of his house, hoping his mother hadn’t noticed. Eddie checked his watch. Ten o’clock. Right on schedule. His mother was waiting for him when he entered the house, her arms folded and eyebrow arched.

“And just where do you think you’ve been, mister?” As if she talking to a kindergartener rather than a sixteen year old. Eddie swallowed.

“I went to see a movie with Bill, Mommy,” he replied in his sickly sweet voice.  
Sonia didn’t look convinced and she held out her hand. Routinely, Eddie reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled fake cinema ticket Richie had made for him earlier. Sonia examined it thoroughly, glaring down at her son.

“Don’t lie to me, Eddie Bear,” she said sternly, looming over his threateningly. Eddie held his breath, waiting for her to figure it out, to lock him in his room, to send him to one of those awful conversion places, to ban him from ever seeing Richie again, “you’ve been at those nasty barrens with all your dirty little friends, haven’t you?”

Eddie bowed his head, releasing his breath. She could say whatever she wanted about him, he wouldn’t have a word said against his friends, “my friends aren’t dirty.”

“You’re breaking my heart, Eddie Bear. I’m only looking out for you, they don’t look after you like I do,” Eddie nodded obediently, remaining silent. Sonia tilted his head up to look at her, pouting, “you do love me, don’t you, sweetie?”

“Of course I do, Mommy,” Eddie said, his voice breaking. He embraced his mother, feeling incredibly guilty about lying to her. She tenderly smoothed through his hair, “we’ll talk about your punishment later. Now go and have a shower. I don’t want you catching a cold.”

Eddie nodded and retreated upstairs as fast as he could. He went into his room, collected his bag and a pair of pyjamas. In the bathroom, he let the shower run as he sat on the floor, wiping his falling tears with the back of his hand. For the first time his mother had asked, Eddie didn’t shower; he didn’t want to wash the feel of Richie from his body, not tonight. As if on cue, a text message flashed up on his phone and he sniffed, opening his phone. An adorable selfie of Richie graced his screen and lit up the entire room; he was smiling at him, flipping off the camera. Eddie read and reread the caption about fifty times, a smile spreading across his face. He rooted around in his backpack until he found the candy ring Richie had given him in his trouser pocket. He extracted it from its plastic wrap and slipped it on his finger, snapping a picture of the accessory. He sent the picture to Richie, adding the caption:

_I love you, Richie Tozier. Wish I was with you_

Everything was going to be okay. Because he had Richie.


End file.
